Noc-ed Out
Noc-ed Out is an HTFF episode were Flip knocks out Noc Noc. Episode Roles Starring * Flip * Noc Noc Featuring * Deb * Ruddles * Lifty and Shifty * Scarfy Appearing * Rigg Plot The episode begins on a rainy night on one of the uppers floors of an apartment building. Lifty and Shifty or seen running out of someones apartment with a bag full of stolen goods and Ruddles, the apartments owner, chases after them. The door of another apartment opens and Noc Noc steps out and watches Lifty, Shifty and Ruddles pass him. He merely shrugs at this. Flip is then seen hiding behind a potted plant and he smiles upon spotting Noc Noc. Knowing he needs to nock the owl out to make him "flip", Flip looks around for something to achieve this goal, and spots a fire extinguisher mounted on the wall. Flip happily grabs the extinguisher and then bashes Noc Noc over the head with out. A now knocked out Noc Noc quickly stand back up and starts to sleep-walk. Lifty and Shifty are shown to be getting in an elevator when Noc Noc appears and his head turns around as he grabs Lifty and pulls him from the elevator. Shifty freaks and reaches out, but instead of helping Lifty, he grabs the sack of stolen goods. However this leads to his hands being in the path of the elevator doors and they close on them. Lifty screams in terror but Noc Noc then starts to strangle him. As FLip watches all this, Ruddles runs up and spots Lifty being killed Ruddles freaks out and runs off to avoid danger. He ends up reachign the door to the apartment's stairwell and goes to pen it, but it swings open on him and smacks him. THis cuases him to stumble and fall out an open window. On the street below, Deb is seen standing under her umbrella, when Ruddles lands on it and his lower half splatters. Both Ruddles and Deb scream as Ruddles slides off the umbrella, which promptly closes on Deb, causing her to freak out and run around blindly. Back in the apartments, Scarfy is seen to have been the one to opened the door and he spots Noc Noc with Lifty's dead body near him. Scarfy goes to run down the stairs, but he sneezes and trips, sending him tumbling down. Flip meanwhile cheers at all the deaths, but then Noc Noc walks up to him and thinking he's about to get murdered he freaks out, but Noc Noc just walks past since he can't actually see him. Deb is then seen again, running right into the street, where she ends up being hit by Rigg in his truck, launching her and the umbrella into the air. Flip is then seen opening the door to the stairwell, when the rubella flies through the window and impales him. THe episode then ends with the elevator reaching the bottom floor and opening to show Shifty dead from blood loss. End Tag "If you get knocked down, Pick yourself up" Fates Injuries # Noc Noc is smacked on the head with a fire extinguisher. # Shifty's hands are crushed and removed by the doors of an elevator. # Ruddles' lower half is splattered. Deaths # Ruddles dies from his wounds. (Confirmed) # Lifty is strangled by Noc Noc. # Scarfy falls down a flight of stairs. # Deb is struck by Rigg's truck. # Flip is impaled by an umbrella. # Shifty bleeds to death. Trivia * Surprising, Noc Noc only really kills one character (Lifty) in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 74 Episodes